goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Northern Reaches
Name for the Northen Wilds Where in the game is the Land around Prox and the Mars Lighthouse ever called the Northern Reaches? It's called the Northern Wilds by Menardi, but as far as I know the term Northern Reaches is only used in-game for the ice-flows that block passage to the Northern Wilds, and the use of it elsewhere is fan/guidebook speculation. 20:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's safe to assume, I wouldn't worry about it. If you have a better title, then sure. But Northern Wilds and Northern Reaches are too similar to really concern us, no? [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 20:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::=checks emulation= First of all, it's Saturos who said "Bear witness to the true strength of the northern wilds!". =P And what ultimately makes the name "Northern Reaches" seem more properly official is how Saturos, in that sentence just now, doesn't refer to the northern wilds as a proper noun with capitalization, whereas Northern Reaches has the appropriate capitalization to make it appealing as a title for an area. Thinking about it, there might have been separate articles for "Northern Reaches" as the sailing area and "Northern Wilds" as the icy overworld area with Prox in it if Saturos called it the "Northern Wilds" instead of the "northern wilds". Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I made a mistake on who says it, Erik. However, Northern Reaches is STILL a fan-made term for the region of overworld beyond the location known as Northern Reaches. Unless the Dwarves actually say they're from the Northern Reaches, but I'd need confirmation on whether or not they say that. I think that's in your juristiction, Mr.I-Have-Save-States-Of-Everything. =P Marandahir 19:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the main point is that we can't leave the page's title blank. However, if you're suggesting that we change it to "wilds", I'm actually with you on that. Either one, as Erik said, is valid. But in the end it's just an unfortunate missing piece of information. We strive to be accurate here, and I for one appreciate the concern. But just this once, we might have to use fan speculation/assumption. :P [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 20:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, the only Dwarven mention of this is after you get the cannon, the dwarf at the entrance at town says "you'll be able to sail in the Northern Sea." With capitalization. That kind of seems to be a different concept altogether... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::So is the info about the Dwarves migrating from the "Northern Reaches" still correct or was that based on this Northern Seas thing? Sorry for the stupid question. >_< [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] (talk) 20:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, it's the lone guy at Kalt Island that describes the people of Loho as having "crossed the frozen wastes", the context being the glaciers in the in-game Northern Reaches screen blocking ships from accessing the top area of the overworld. The guy uses the name "Northern Sea" in capital letters again to describe apparently the ice-floes body of water between the Great Western Sea and the land where Prox and Mars Lighthouse are on. :::I'm thinking that a relatively simple solution is to use this page to describe primarily the location where the ship sails through and fires the magma ball at the ice, and simply say that going past the ice wall puts the party at the dreary, blizzard-ridden northern wilds at the top of Weyard. Since there's nothing else to that top part of the overworld beyond Prox, Mars Lighthouse, and Gaia Falls which exists across the entire world's perimeter, it's enough that the top part of the overworld gets a short general description in the Weyard article, I think. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC)